Love Story
by CocoaBeans99
Summary: A songfic I wrote about Max and Mariam. Mariam's Juliet, Max is Romeo and they are in total luuuurve! Song 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift. Please R&R, this is my first Beyblade fanfic. I love this couple! Yay for MaxxMariam!


**Love Story**

**Beyblade**

**MaxxMariam**

All Mariam could hear from downstairs was laughing and talking- earlier, a few nervous suitors had asked her to dance, but none of them had caught her eye. She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning against the stone pillar by her bedroom window.  
><em>We were both young when I first saw you<br>I close my eyes and the flashback starts, I'm standing there  
>On the balcony in summer air<br>_She soon became restless and returned to the party downstairs, sitting on a chair. Suddenly, the crowd in front of her began to part. She saw him at the same time he saw her. He was running a hand through his tousled blonde hair anxiously and his bright blue eyes stared into her emerald green ones. He had a splash of freckles across his cute nose and she knew instantly he was the one. Smiling, she watched as he bowed respectfully and then took the hand he offered. The two stepped forward to dance.  
><em>See the lights, see the party, the ballgowns<br>See you make your way through the crowd and say hello  
>Little did I know<br>_They stood close together as they moved in synchronization. Mariam rested her head on his shoulder and sighed as his warm breath caressed her cheek, tickled her skin. As he whispered his name into her ear, she grasped his hand. _Max.  
>That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles<br>_She pulled back gently, resting her forehead to his. He put his hands on the side of her neck and she laced her arms behind his. They were falling in love, and their lips were so close... a shout echoed out from somewhere and the pair jumped as Mariam's father tore them apart. Mariam gasped as two guards from the palace entrance seized Max and put a knife at his throat. She screamed at them to stop as the guests stared in shock.  
><em>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<br>_Mariam managed to escape her father's grip and she ran to Max. The guards dragged him away and she ran after them. They stopped just in front of the stairs and the heartbroken girl collapsed on the bottom step, her dress pooling around her. She fixed a teary gaze on Max's.  
><em>And I was crying on the staircase, begging you please don't go<br>__And I said, Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
><em>_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
><em>_You be the prince and I'll be the princess, it's a love story, baby just say  
><em>_Yes  
><em>

Mariam ran to her room and locked the door as the guards pushed Max out of the palace doors, threw herself on her bed and cried. But, half an hour later, she heard someone calling her name at the window and a tapping noise. She wiped the tears away and went to the window... Max was stood at the bottom with a handful of stones. He smiled at her, even though he had a huge bruise along his collarbone. She gasped and stared at him, not quite believing. He just grinned again and laid a wooden ladder against the wall. Slowly, she began to climb down the ladder. She stepped into his arms and he buried his face in her dark blue hair, breathing in her lovely flowery smell. She felt more tears well up, but these were happy ones.  
><em>So I sneak out to the garden to see you<br>We keep quiet 'cos we're dead if they knew, so close your eyes  
>Escape this town for a little while, oh oh oh<br>_They stayed wrapped in their embrace for a short while, rocking gently from side to side, and then Max took her hand and led her across the bridge. On the other side was the most beautiful dapple grey mare. She looked in delight and Max helped her onto the horse's back. He climbed on and she held onto him tightly, whispering sweet little nothings into his ear as he pushed the mare forward into a gallop. They soon reached a lake- the most beautiful glossy lake Mariam had ever seen. Dragonflies skimmed the surface and crickets chirped. It was perfect. Max stroked her face and pulled her to him. She tilted her head back, her lips slightly parted, and he met her mouth with a gentle kiss.  
><em>'Cos you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter<br>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
>But you were everything to me, I was begging you please don't go<br>And I said, Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
>I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run<br>You be the prince and I'll be the princess  
>It's a love story, baby just say yes<br>_When Mariam returned, deep into the night, Max kissed her lovingly and she ran her fingers through his hair. He promised he'd be back soon as Mariam climbed back into her bedroom window. She watched as he left on his horse, smiling, and closed her eyes, thanking her lucky stars.  
><em><br>Romeo said he was trying to tell me how he feels  
><em>_This love is difficult, but it's real  
><em>_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
><em>_It's a love story, baby just say  
>Yes <em>

Mariam waited for Max to come for months but he never showed. Many more suitors came to the palace to see her but she turned down every one. After a while she tried to accept he wasn't coming back and left the palace one day. She was just leaving the tailor's store when she caught a familiar bright blue gaze. Max ran to her and took her hands but she tried to turn away. He begged her to listen to him and she turned back.  
><em>I got tired of waiting<br>Wondering if you were ever coming around  
>My faith and yours fading<br>When I met you on the outskirts of town  
>And I said, Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone<br>I keep waiting for you but you never come  
>Is this in my head? I don't know what to be<br>_They talked for a long time, Mariam almost in tears. She shouted at him once, smacking her palms against his chest, but he kept calm. After the longest talk of Mariam's life, Max pulled her into a tight hug. She sniffed hard and he held her at arm's length, looking her in the eyes. She furrowed her brow when Max began to kneel and then clapped a hand against her mouth at the revelation. A few bystanders gasped and waited in anticipation as Max produced the most beautifully delicate white gold ring with just a single diamond.  
><em>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said<br>Marry me, Juliet, you never have to be alone  
>I love you and that's all I really know<br>I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
><em>

Mariam couldn't speak as she stared into his eyes but she knew the answer. Nodding and biting back tears she took his hands, pulling him upright. Max's face broke out into a grin and he swept her up bridal style, planting the biggest kiss on her lips and sliding the ring onto her finger. People around them began to clap and soon enough there was a crowd. But they didn't notice and kept on kissing.

_It's a love story, baby just say  
>Yes<br>Uh, uh-oh  
>Uh-oh<br>'Cos we were both young when I first saw you_

When they finally pulled away Mariam couldn't stop smiling and Max had tears welling up in his eyes. They leaned in, their foreheads touching, their eyes closed in bliss. It was definitely a happily ever after for the two and Mariam whispered just three words into his ear to complete the moment.  
>"I love you."<p> 


End file.
